


Drew McIntyre vs The World

by JooniesWinterFlower, Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower), RiottBliss



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon Finn Balor, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Scott Pilgrim References, Songfic, Spark Seth Rollins, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/JooniesWinterFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: Club owner Drew McIntyre becomes infatuated with Burning Angels frontman Seth Rollins, only to find out the charismatic rock star is under a curse: anyone who wants to date him has to face 7 trials in the form of his 7 exes.
Relationships: Andrade "Cien" Almas/Charlotte, Drew McIntyre/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Scott Pilgrim vs The World
> 
> Songs in this chapter: Throne and Avalanche by Bring me the Horizon

For Seth, nothing was better than this feeling, just the music, his girls and their adoring public. There had been many a so-called metal fan who’d mocked Seth for being the only dude in his band and many an asshole who’d been shut up when they started to play. He couldn’t imagine being on this crazy fucking ride to stardom with anyone other than Becky, Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley. The five of them had been friends since they were kids and they weren’t just a band, they were a family.

**_Remember the moment you left me alone and_ **

**_broke every promise you ever made_ **

**_I was an ocean, lost in the open_ **

**_Nothing could take the pain away_ **

**_So you can throw me to the wolves_ **

**_Tomorrow I will come back_ **

**_Leader of the whole pack_ **

**_Beat me black and blue_ **

**_Every wound will shape me_ **

**_Every scar will build my throne”_ **

“Seth!” Becky’s voice shocked him out of his daydream, the song he’d been singing in his fantasy blaring out of his phone, and instead of a sold-out crowd of 100,000, he was back outside Paul Heyman’s rundown bar on the outskirts of Los Angeles.

“Heyman fucking stiffed us again!” She yelled angrily “Can I break his fuckin arm NOW?”

Seth’s head dropped back against the driver’s seat of the beat-up van that they more often than not had slept in before they’d been able to rent the shitty house they all shared. All the Angels wanted was fame, all they craved was the spotlight….all they needed was to stop performing in these shitty ass clubs that stiffed them on cash more often than not.

“Are you fuckin’ SERIOUS?!” Seth exclaimed as the other girls trailed out of the club.

Becky, their lead guitarist who’s orange hair matched her temperament with an Irish accent that was just as strong as the day he’d met her in 6th grade, 

Charlotte, their bassist, a blonde beauty who’d ditched her pampered rich girl life to live out of a busted up van with them, 

Sasha, their other guitarist a tiny blue-haired African-American girl who’d he’d met when she’d saved his ass from a bully in 7th grade and their drummer Bayley who was their unlikeliest member of their group with her ever-present beribboned headband and side ponytail.

“You told him that was it right? If he stiffed us again him and his fuckin hellhole of a bar could get fuckin’ bent?!” Seth exclaimed

“We told him” Charlotte confirmed, her slight southern drawl more prominent than usual due to her agitation.

“Where are we gonna perform now?” Bayley asked quietly.

Sasha spoke up “Zelina was telling me about this new joint looking for acts so they can get established as a venue.” She pulled out her phone and looked something up 

“She said it’s run by this big ass Scottish dude. The place is called Claymore”

**_Two days later_ **

“This place is NICE” Bayley exclaimed, as they walked into a club that was much better then the places they usually played in

“Sash, there is no way, anywhere this badass is gonna let us perform,” Charlotte said looking around with a sigh.

“Zelina’s performed here a bunch.” Sasha said, talking about their friend, an R&B singer who’s full name was Zelina Vega-Black. “She says the owners’ name is Drew McIntyre and that he looks kinda like Seth, if Seth wasn’t a twink.”

“Hey!” Seth shouted.

“Please, you know damn well you’re a twink, What’d Mox used to call you? Princess?” Charlotte teased.

“Can we not talk about my lunatic ex? Like ever?” Seth grumbled as they were walking up to where a man with stringy blonde hair, dressed like a reject from the 80’s was working the bar.

“Hey, are you guys still looking for acts?” Seth asked once he’d gotten the man’s attention.

“Yup, leave a hard copy of your music and your contact information with me,” the man told them disinterestedly.

Becky pulled out a flash drive and handed it to the man along with a business card.

“A rock band with business cards?” He said, raising an eyebrow.

“Pays to be professional” Becky smirked at him.

“Fancy, I’ll get these to the boss and we’ll contact you either way. Tomorrow night is full but we still got slots open for Saturday”

“Perfect” Seth replied as the group turned and headed out of the bar.

“Who were they?” A deep voice with a Scottish burr asked, making Dolph jump as Drew came up behind him.

“Dude! I’m really gonna invest in a fuckin’ bell for you. You are too fuckin’ big to be that fuckin’ quiet” Dolph said looking up at his best friend and boss. “They were a band looking for a slot,” he said, passing the flash drive and card to Drew.

“How many slots left for Saturday?” Drew asked.

“Zelina’s coming, and those MSK guys are too so we got 2 left. One if you’d let me….” Dolph started looking up at Drew hopefully

“I’ve said before just let me get the music side established first then we’ll start up a comedy night” Drew reminded his friend

“Just checking” the aspiring stand up comedian said with a nod before getting back to work.

Drew walked back to his cramped office and plugged the flash drive into his laptop.

“Burning Angels…” he said to himself as he looked at the winged pentagram logo on the card

Clicking on one of the videos, he saw what looked like the rundown interior of a garage,

“Is it working” he heard an Irish accented female voice say

“I think so” a male voice replied

The camera shook, blurred, finally focused and Drew saw 4 very beautiful girls and an absolutely gorgeous dark-haired man

“We are Burning Angels and we are here to make you question your sexuality!” the man yelled pointing at the camera. The blue haired guitarist lifted her mirrored sunglasses to roll her eyes at him

“You’re such a fuckin dork, Sethie,” she said on a laugh

“It’s not like it’s a LIE!” he defended, “We are all smoking hot”

“Get serious!” The tall blonde holding a bass admonished “Okay, Mama Charlotte” 

‘Sethie’ affectionately said to her before the band started to play a song Drew didn’t recognize.

**_"Cut me open and tell me what’s inside_ **

**_Diagnose me ‘cause I can’t keep wondering why_ **

**_And no it’s not a phase ‘cause it happens all the time_ **

**_Start over, check again, now tell me what you find_ **

**_’Cause I’m going out, I’ll fake what’s real_ **

**_Can anyone respond?_ **

**_It’s like an avalanche_ **

**_I feel myself go under_ **

**_'Cause the weight of it’s like hands around my neck_ **

**_I never stood a chance_ **

**_My heart is frozen over_ **

**_And I feel like I am treading on thin ice"_ **

Drew was immediately drawn in by the beautiful man’s voice and the melancholy lyrics and,even though Drew had always fancied himself a self-proclaimed realist who up until that moment thought love at first sight was some bullshit tactic used to sell the idea of romance, something about this man had already latched onto him.


	2. MissUnderstood

The next morning, Seth dragged himself out of bed at 4am for work, grumbling at Bayley as he met her in the hallway of the rundown 3 bedroom house the Angels shared.

"Oh this fuckin sucks" Seth growled "I swear one day I'm just gonna tell Cody to fuck off when he wants us to open" 

"One day..." Bayley agreed as the dark haired pair got in the van and headed to Elite Cafe, the pretentious coffee shop owned by Cody and Brandi Rhodes that they both worked at.

“Are you ever gonna cut your hair?” Seth asked, putting his arm around the young girl that was pretty much his third sister.

“I thought about it, after Matt said I looked six”

“Fuck Matt” Seth replied. “Elite Cafè” he taunted. “Subpar at best until we started working there”

"Your both 4 minutes late" Matt said as they walked in to the cafe giggling 

"We hit some traffic" Bayley days as they head to the back to put their stuff away.

"Well, that's not my problem, get to work." Matt barked 

"Asshole" Bayley murmured under her breath as she and Seth set up their stations for the day.

A few hours later Charlotte walked into the cafe alongside her boyfriend Andrade

"Hey Charlie," Seth said, leaning over the tall counter to give his friend a fist bump. "Here to pick up the van?" 

"Yeah, gonna rescue Becky from Amazon, pick up Sasha and then we'll be back for you two. Are we on for Claymore?" The tall blonde asked 

"For sure." Seth replied "Got a message on my phone that we made it in for tonight, plus Zelina is singing too" 

"She is" Andrade chimed in

"Awesome!" Bayley grinned. Seth poked her and pointed to their boss Cody who was glaring.

"Asshole. No wonder why Hangy quit and started his own place"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "What's that band he joined?" 

"Dark Order" Seth answered. "They mostly do Palaye Royale covers, their bassist tried hitting on me" 

"Anna?" Bayley laughed. 

"Yeah. Reminds me too much of my ex." 

"Goth princess or crazy blond?" Bayley asked 

"Which goth princess, Seth has dated two of those. Paige and Violet" Charlotte says on a giggle

"Rollins, Martinez do I pay you to socialize with your delinquent friends?" Cody barked 

"Chill out Cody, there isn't even anyone in here" Charlotte snarked back

"If you worked for me, you'd be fired Flair" Cody told her

"Thank god that will never happen" She replied, flipping her hair 

"See you two in like an hour" Charlotte said as she grabbed the keys from Seth. 

"Get back to work!" Cody yelled at the dark haired pair as Charlotte and Andrade left to pick up the others. 

Seth stuck up his middle finger as soon as the bleached blonde man turned his back "You know Hangy would hire us." He says to Bayley as he makes himself a Latte

"Dude, at this point I'm willing to deal with Dark Order and their weirdness to just not work here" 

"They're weird for sure but Hangy is pretty cool and he did offer…" Seth replied 

"Let's wait for our gig to see how much money we get before quitting" Bayley muttered, Seth smirking. 

"I don't know how you deal with him lads" Adrian Neville gaped at the two, taking the lattes Seth had made.

"I've dealt with worse," Seth replied. "Lot worse." 

"One day you'll tell me about your ex that was so bad you moved out of New York" Bayley hugged him

"Today ain't that day, just...words of advice? Make sure they ain't married." 

Nev shook his head as he walked over to the table where his boyfriend TJ and girlfriend Rosemary were sitting. 

"I don't know how the three of them make it work, they're so different," Seth wondered out loud. 

"They love each other?" Bayley says 

"Please, love is not always enough...if it were I'd still be with Romie" Seth scoffed 

"You're so young to be so jaded" Bayley reached over and tugged at the lock of blonde hair that stood out amongst the black. 

"Seven. Seven relationships in 7 years." Seth reminded her 

"And your still friends with...5 of them" Bayley pointed out

"And two of them are engaged to each other" Seth shook his head. "And now anyone who wants to date me has to deal with Violet and Finn's gift"

"I won't begin to try to understand what they were thinking with that. It's like a fairy tale and your the princess"

“Ha ha. Brat” Seth teased, waving goodbye to Kay Lee Ray and her boyfriend Santos. 

“I was thinking we do a cover of New Years Day?” Bayley said

“Which one?” Seth immediately perked up. “MissUnderstood? Charlie knows the bass line pretty well” 

“Done!” He grinned widely. 

——

“I hate my boss” Bayley growled. “We got docked pay because we dared to talk during work” “Is that even legal?” Sasha looked equally annoyed.

"Probably not," Seth said hopping into the van behind Becky 

The 5 of them headed back to their house where they changed clothes for the evening before heading to Claymore. 

"Once again, I'm saying this place is too upscale for us." Charlotte said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"We're too used to performing in dives like Heyman's, maybe we need a little upscale" Seth said to the others

“And we’re performing New Year’s Day why?” Becky crossed her arms. 

“Seth has a crush on the lead singer” Bayley said before Seth could.

“SHUT IT! We need something to really to knock them out of the park” Seth rebutted.

“True” Charlotte nodded.

“Zelina said they had a DJ named Joaquin or something, but he quit to go on the road with his friends so a spot opened up, and he was really close to letting his friend do stand up” Sasha laughed

“I’d rather listen to Becky’s puns” Seth deadpanned.

"Really?" Becky jumped on Seth's back and the two tussled back and forth, drawing the attention of many of the club's patrons and the owner.

Drew looked over hearing the ruckus and saw the band from the demo reel he'd received last night. Drew would never admit it out loud but he'd watched every video on that flash drive many times in the last 24 hours, his eyes again and again drawn to Seth Rollins and his beautiful voice. 

"Hey, idiots! This is a classy establishment!" Zelina yelled on a laugh as she, Andrade and Aleister watched the pair's antics.

Becky hopped off Seth and fixed her black Pearl Jam tank top, "Hey, we're classy" 

"No we aren't" Bayley and Sasha said in unison 

"No, no we aren't" Becky agreed. "I had to try though" 

\--------

"You gonna introduce yourself or stand here staring at him like a creeper?" Dolph said, standing next to Drew as he cleaned glasses

"I'm going to stand here and stare at him." Drew said sarcastically 

"I called around about them, like you asked me to. Their good kids if a bit unprofessional, they have a loyal fan base that call themselves the nephilim and follow them from venue to venue" 

"Nephilim?" Drew asked 

"Half angels" Dolph answered "I looked it up.They definitely look like angels don't they?" 

“Damn” Drew swore.

“Go on. Talk to him. I’ve never seen you nervous” Dolph laughed. 

Drew mocked him under his breath, walking over to where the band was setting up, Sasha, the one he'd talked to earlier, fixing her bass and adjusting her blue hair.

“Sup?” The redhead waved at him.

“You Drew?” The blonde streaked man asked. 

“I am. You’re Seth? Singer that yells about making people question their sexuality?” 

Seth laughed. “Yeah. We used to say we’ll kick your teeth in but Becky actually punched someone so we changed it” 

Drew chuckled. “After your set...or before Zelina I don’t know, do you want to get a drink?” 

Seth’s face went through multiple emotions. “I’m....not...good with dates”

Drew looked disappointed for a moment before brightening up again "It doesn't have to be a date. I just would like to...talk to you" 

"Listen, you're really hot but...I'm very much...I'm gonna just tell you flat out. I'm cursed. Anyone who wants to date me has to fight, One ex girlfriend or boyfriend per date. Make it though all 7...and I'm your boyfriend." Seth flatly said, fully expecting Drew to back away from him like he had the plague.

Drew blinked a few times like his brain was resetting "So if I want that drink...I have to fight for it?" 

"Basically?" Seth answers 

"How do I trigger this fight?"

"What?!" Seth exclaimed "Are you serious? You don't want to do this. I'm not worth…" Seth trails off as Drew takes his hand 

"I can handle a fight to get to know you better." The big Scot gently told the smaller man 

Seth sighed and looked over at his friends who each nodded before he said "Ask me out again." 

"Seth...would you like to go out for a drink?" Drew asked softly 

Seth blew out a long breath before murmuring "Here we go again…." and answering "I would like that"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
